


fish musicians...mufishians...

by welcome_mat



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask
Genre: Fluff, Legend of Zelda - Freeform, LoZ - Freeform, M/M, Majora's Mask, everyone gets pre-concert anxiety!, gotta write something for the boys, i think, indigo-gos - Freeform, japas gets anxiety!, mikau gets anxiety!, not enough content of these two, takes place just before majora's mask, the jam session song gives me a vibe, what fun, zoras - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:20:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24294979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welcome_mat/pseuds/welcome_mat
Summary: i just think they(japas & mikau) are neatand there's not enough content for my boys so i'm stepping up
Relationships: Japas/Mikau
Kudos: 8





	fish musicians...mufishians...

**Author's Note:**

> (slight stupidity warning)  
> all of my fanfics are not that great to be honest.  
> if you don't like pointless fanfictions about fish then this probably isn't for you lol

Scene: the not-so-distant past. Zora hall. Specifically, Mikau's room.

Mikau plucked out a few notes on his fish-bone guitar. How the zoras, literal fish people, got comfortable with using the remains of other fish is anyone's guess. The songs weren't coming easy to Mikau recently. There was too much to think about. For one thing, the Carnival of time was approaching quickly, and the whole band was feeling the agitation and anticipation that preceded a big performance. Not to mention the strange weather that had been beginning recently. Weird clouds everywhere, and the water didn't look as clear as it used to. To Mikau, however, those were minor problems. The main problem was this stupid song.

Mikau picked out a few more notes before sighing in annoyance. It just wasn't coming today. It was much harder to write songs without- "Japas." Mikau said to himself, wondering why he didn't go to Japas earlier. Of course it would be easier with his best friend helping him out like he always did. The songs just didn't have the same sound when they worked separately.

"Hey, Japas! Can I come in?" Mikau said, knocking in Japas' door. Japas opened it, looking as anxious as Mikau felt. Evidently he hadn't figured out any song ideas either. (Neither had Evan, despite being the bandleader and picky about writing the band's songs.) "Hey, Mikau. I was just gonna come lookin' for you. I think a jam session is in order." Mikau grinned. "Of course."

The two went into Japas' room. "So Evan told me he's trying to write something classy and cool, so I think he'd like something like that." Japas said, grabbing his bass guitar. "Hm. Okay, we can do that." Mikau answered, giving his guitar a fresh tuning so it'd be perfect. Japas settled himself against his desk, also tuning his bass. He looked a little distracted though. "Hey, what's up?" Mikau asked.

Japas didn't meet his eyes (where were Japas' eyes anyway?). However, one of Mikau's strongest traits was the fact that he cared about his friends more than _literally EVERYTHING._ So he definitely wasn't about to let this go. "Hey, seriously, Japas. We've been best friends since....uh. I forgot." Another strong Mikau trait was his less than average memory. "But the point is, I would _DIE_ for you Japas, so tell me what's up or I will whack it outta your head for you." Third Mikau trait: strength and fighting personality. 

Japas looked a little uncomfortable. "It's nothing. Nothing important anyway. We've got a song to write, Mikau." Mikau huffed a little and strummed his guitar to make sure it was tuned. "Alright. But we continue this conversation later." The two began playing in sync, trying out different sounds together and failing to come up with anything good. 

Mikau sighed yet again and turned to Japas. "This isn't working. We just aren't jamming like we usually do." Japas nodded distractedly. "Maybe it's your vibe. I mean it, what's up?" Mikau asked. Japas glanced at him for a moment. "All right, fine. You won't drop it otherwise." he sighed deeply, and placed his bass guitar to one side. Aha. Mikau had won. Like usual. 

"It's about Lulu." Japas said. That was a little surprising, but not too bad. "What about her?" Mikau asked. Japas fidgeted with one of his rings for a second. "You and her, you're pretty close, right?" he said after a moment. Mikau was even more surprised. "Me and Lulu? Nah. Everyone thinks we're together, but she's just a friend. Why, are you interested in her? Ooh, can I hook you up? You'd be such a cool couple, I'll have to ask her about you-" Mikau said, grinning. Japas held up a hand to quiet him. "It's..not Lulu."

Mikau had to take a second to think about that. Japas said it was about Lulu, but it was just about whether or not he and Lulu were a thing, but he wasn't interested in Lulu, or was he? or...wait, now Mikau was just confused. "What do you mean?" he asked. Japas shook his head in a "now I gotta explain it to this doofus" kind of way. 

"Mikau, I--I like you, okay? There it is. Say what you want now." Japas stated. Mikau's mind was blown. "Wait, you- like me? Me? You? What?" 

Japas shrugged. "Whatever, Mikau. Long shot anyway." he turned back to his bass guitar and picked it up to pluck a few notes. Mikau instantly grabbed Japas' shoulders. 

"Shut up. Shut the heck up right now you beautiful zoran being." he said, his eyes practically sparkling. "You gorgeous specimen of fins and vibes. You musical god. Shut up right now. Why didn't you _tell me??"_ Japas looked surprised and a little flustered. "Uhh, because I thought you and Lulu-" Mikau interrupted. "Well you should've asked sooner, you stunning bass guitarist. I've been wanting to go out with you for like...a month. Three months. A year. Days aren't important!" 

Japas' hidden eyes seemed to widen. "Really?" Mikau groaned impatiently. "Noooo, not really, that's why I'm telling you all this! For heaven's sake, Japas, will you shut up and kiss me??" 

So Japas did. 

And it was fantastic.

And everything was great from then on.

(except of course mikau fricking _dies_ but that's not important right now let the boys have this)


End file.
